Transmission of isochronous traffic, such as video or audio, in wireless networks has relatively high quality of service (QoS) requirements, such as low packet loss rate, low latency or delay and low packet jitter. One cause of reduced QoS for isochronous traffic in wireless networks is collisions or interference between wireless transmission of isochronous traffic from multiple sources at the same time and on the same frequency channel. For example, downlink wireless transmissions from two or more wireless access point devices and/or uplink wireless transmissions from two or more wireless client devices may overlap in time and frequency. Reducing the likelihood of interference between multiple isochronous transmissions can greatly improve the QoS in wireless networks.